Goo Fish
Goo Fish '''is a toxic fish monster, created by Finster. He is the main antagonist of the episode "Something Fishy". Biography Goo Fish was created by Finster. Goldar advised this monster to Rita, because of the Billy's phobia of fishes. Finster created him and Rita sent him to Earth on the beach. Billy and Kimberly arrived there. They defeated the Putties and encountered the Fish. Goo Fish could shoot out hazardous and sticky goo from his mouth that could glue a person's feet to the ground. Rita casyed the spell on Billy and powered up his fear of fishes and made him unable to fight. Goo Fish used an axe in battle and could destroy arrows of Kimberly in the flight. The other Rangers came and monster retreated. Then he returned again with army of Putties. Goo Fish planed to catch Megazord of Rangers in trao and destroy it with poison. Goo Fish caught the Rangers in a trap and threw his toxic poison on them, making them unable to fight. But Billy overpowered his fear of fishes and defeated the monster, by throwing his poison on his face. Rita then enlarged the monster. In the giant size he could fire red laser beam from his head. He nearly took down the Megazord with his poison, but the rangers transformed the poison into energy which powered robot. But he was eventually destroyed by Power Sword. He was later resurrected by Lord Zedd as one of his best aquatic monsters in "A Reel Fish Story". The fish monster also had Lord Zedd's voice, which is probably why Zedd chose him in the first place. During the battle he was again destroyed by Tommy. He was also present when the Machine Empire conquered the Phantom Ranger's home planet. It was likely he was also destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. Personality Goo Fish is cunning, villainous, sneaky and manipulative monster. He is one of the most dangerous monsters of Rita. He is very manipulative and unpredictable, as he used phobia of Billy in the battle. However Goo Fish is also, just like many other monsters, geniunely faithful to Rita and Zedd. Power Level Goo Fish is an extremely powerful monster. He nearly defeated the rangers with his poison. Although he was eventually defeated. Powers And Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength * Poison: Goo Fish can shoot toxic poison from his mouth. This poison immobilize his victims and don't allow them to move. * Red Eergy Beam: In the giant size Goo Fish could fire red energy beam from his head. Arsenal * '''Axe: '''Goo Fish uses an axe in battle. He is impressively skilled with it. As he used it and could strike arrows of Kimberly on the flight. Behind The Scenes Portrayal Goo Fish is voiced by Robert Axelrod, who also voices Lord Zedd. Notes *Goo Fish comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. *During the main encounter and Megazord fight in "Something Fishy," Goo Fish sounds and laughs exactly like Lord Zedd, in a way foreshadowing the dark emperor's arrival in the next season. Both Goo Fish and Zedd are voiced by Robert Axelrod. **As a consequence of this, Zedd describes Goo Fish as one of his favorite monsters in A Reel Fish Story, and he resurrects him. References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains